Breathing In Fire
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: There's one absolute rule you do not break here in the Glade - DO NOT GO PAST THE WALLS! It's been two years since the first boy was sent to the maze, and for the first time ever they sent a girl. Follow Tasha as she struggles to remember her past, and tries to connect with the boys who are there with her. Will she be able to remember why she was sent there? Newt/OC
1. Chapter 1

Breathing in Fire

**_Welcome to my story you Shanks. I apologize if my story isn't the best, so far I have only seen the movie ONCE, and have yet to get ahold of the book. So please bare with me. I'm looking for a beta reader as well, so message me if you're interested :) Hope you guys enjoy! Make sure to review :O_**

*I HAVE CHANGED ANY SIMILARITIES TO CALLA MAE'S AND BAGGINS FICS, SO PLEASE STOP REVIEWING RUDE THINGS WHEN ALL THESE IDEAS IN THECHAPTERS ARE MY OWN! *

* * *

Chapter One

_Welcome To The Glade, Greenie_

Breath could hardly escape my lungs as I laid on my back. Eyes wide and afraid, I looked around me slowly. 'Where the hell am I?'

I jumped wildly as a loud noise erupted above me. Huddling in a corner, I shielded my eyes from the light.

I could hear voices echoing above me, as if I was in a tunnel going deeper and deeper, but as I looked up all I could see were a dozen or so boys staring down at me.

"Bloody shucks, it's a girl." A British accent said from the crowd.

I was frightened- who wouldn't be? I couldn't remember anything and there were boys staring down at me.

'Tasha.'

'Tasha.' My thoughts stayed on this. Where has I heard that before? Wait- was that my name?

"How old is she?!"

"Hey, all you shucks shut it!" The British accent spoke again, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up frightened as the boy jumped down into the cage, staring at me with curiosity. "Do you remember anything? A name?"

I was silent a moment, staring unsure at the boy. He had shaggy dark blonde hair, but he had a sweet face. "Tasha... My name is Tasha."

The boy reached his hand out, giving me a small smile. "I'm Newt. Welcome to the Glade, Greenie."

I reluctantly grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull me off the cage floor. I was taken aback by his features- I couldn't remember seeing someone so beautiful.

Slowly, I crawled out of the hole, glancing slowly around at the boys around me- none of them could possibly be over the age of 18. Most of them looked as if they were hardly 15. My eyes met a hole through the group of guys, and I booked it. I didn't know any of these guys- and from what I could tell there weren't any girls.

"Woah-! Wait up, Greenie!" I heard multiple voices around me yell for me to stop, but I couldn't trust them- I couldn't remember a damn thing.

Then I tripped.

Tripped over my own two feet.

I struggled to get up, but before I could run any further the boy- Newt had grabbed my arms. "Woah- it's gonna be okay! We all went through this."

I looked up at him slowly, feeling tears come to my eyes. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"None of us can." Newt explained, slowly letting go of my arm as a few of the other boys came closer. "This is Alby, he kind of runs things around here."

He pointed to a black boy who out of all seemed to be the oldest boy there. "You okay now, Greenie?"

I shook my head in disbelief "Why do you guys keep calling me that? I told you my name."

Newt cracked a smile. "Every new person who gets sent up is called Greenie until the next comes."

Even if I couldn't remember anything, I had a feeling things were a hell of a lot different down here.

"Are you hungry?" One of the other boys asked. "You look like you haven't eaten in a while."

I looked down at my form- he was right. I couldn't remember what I looked like before, but I felt out of place in my body. I was thin- maybe too thin. "I think so."

Alby clasped Newt on the shoulder. "Take her to Frypan, then I'll take her on the tour."

"Frypan?" I asked as Newt began to walk in the direction of a hut. I trailed slowly behind, taking in the scenery.

"He's keeper of the cooks." Newt explained. "He'll give you some meat to try first- to see if you keep it down. Hell, it might make you stronger."

"Why wouldn't I keep it down?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you don't exactly look like you've eaten recently." Newt glanced over at me before walking into the hut, me trailing at his side. "Besides, you might not like the food."

"So this is the new Greenie." Frypan said as he looked at me with a kind smile. I managed to smile back, though I felt weak and hungry.

"This is Tasha. Alby said she should eat something."

Frypan nodded, handing me a piece of meat. When I went to scarf it down, Newt grabbed my arm gently. "Woah, slow down Greenie."

I sighed, deciding to only take small bites as I began to nibble on the meat. Newt watched me almost curiously as I slowly took bigger bites.

When I had finished the piece and managed to keep it down for half an hour, Frypan gave me another to eat while Newt and Alby took me on the tour.

He pointed to a large house when we began walking, "That there is where we all sleep."

I nodded slowly. "Okay, what else?" I asked quietly as I glanced around the area, feeling insecure as many pairs of eyes fell upon me.

Alby then went over every other part of the Glade. There was the kitchens- everyone ate breakfast and dinner together. Then there were the gardens, and the animals. The slaughterhouse, which had to be my least favorite. Then there was the box; Once a week they would receive food, clothes and supplies.

"And once a month we get a Newbie like you." Alby explained.

I stayed quiet, unsure if I should ask questions. I decided I would remain quiet and ask Newt later. He was definitely less intimidating.

The #1 rule was to not go outside the walls. The second rule was to not harm another Glader.

"We'll start running you through Keeper training tomorrow, see where you'll be most helpfuℓ." Alby said as he waved to Newt who was staring intently at us.

"What are Keepers?"

"Keepers run separate areas around here."

I nodded slowly. "So I have to go through each station and whatever I'm best at you guys put me in?"

Alby nodded, "You're first job is to work at the garden." Alby said with a slight smile. "Newt will help you with training tomorrow."

I turned back to look at Newt who had an amused grin on his face. "Can't get rid of me that easily, Greenie."

**Those of you calling my story "unoriginal" READ IT! All the ideas are now my own, so please quit whining. I have spoken to Calla Mae (the kindest soul alive) and Mrs Frodo Baggins (lovely heart) so please just step back. I have changed anything that was even close to theirs that I could, so please respect that! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Scientist

I assumed it would take me a while to fall asleep, but as soon as my head hit the bed I was out cold. My body was exhausted, and so was my mind. Forgetting everything before waking up would cause trauma physically and mentally.

_"Who's there?" I was in a dark hallway, lights flickering in and out. I slowly stepped forward, seeing an open door at the end of a hallway. "Hello?" _

_When I reached the door, it disappeared. I turned to find my body lying flat on a bed. A woman with blonde hair was_ _standing over me, staring down with a thoughtful expression. _

_"Wicked... Is ... Good..." The voice rang through my ears as the scenery changed completely- _

_I was now stuck in a tank quickly filling with water. _

_I tried to smash the glass, using all my strength to break it- but it wouldn't budge. Soon the water was to my neck, my nose- I held my breath, trying desperately to break the glass that seemed to be hollow through and through. I let out a scream, hoping someone would hear me. I could hear voices- so many voices..._

_"HELP!"_

I was thrashing about on the bed, terrified of what I would see. I felt arms grabbing me, but I couldn't open my eyes. I continued to scream, praying someone would hear me-

_"Calm down."_

"Tasha!" Another voice spoke. "Hey- hey you're okay!"

I opened my eyes slowly, the thrashing stopped instantly as I realized it was Newt who was holding me. His hands were holding my upper arms, his eyes wide with confusion. Behind him I noticed Gally and Alby were standing there also.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." I apologized, feeling like an idiot for believing any of that was real.

"Don't be..." Newt smiled at me, slowly allowing himself to let go of my arms.

Gally, to my surprise, spoke next. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I glanced up at him slowly, a frown came to my face. "All I remember is I was in a tank that was filling with water and... I couldn't break it... I was drowning and I could hear all these voices but I didn't know what they were saying..." I trailed off, biting my lip as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

Gally looked at Newt before looking back at me. "If you want one of us can stay here until you fall asleep."

"I'll do it." Newt folded his arms across his chest.

I nodded. "Yeah, that might help... Thanks."

Gally and Alby left after that, both giving me a small smile. I was a little confused at Alby being so quiet, but perhaps that was how he was when things like this happened.

Newt leaned back in a chair next to my bed, looking at me intently. "Did you dream about anything else?"

I shrugged. "I remember hearing a woman's voice- I can't make out what she was saying though. Everything was all jumbled together."

"Do you think it was a memory from your past?"

"I don't know..." I admitted, laying back against the bed. "But I hope it wasn't."

* * *

That morning Newt took me to the garden where he showed me how to "hoe" the ground, plant seeds and pick berries. A few other people were working among us, but they were at the other edge of the garden.

I couldn't help but look at the walls of the maze, fascinated by how tall they were. _How did they lose people? Were they killed by something within the maze? Or was it just sheer stupidity?_

I watched intently as I saw Minho and another runner came through the wall, looking determined. _I wonder what it's like to run the maze... To be able to get out of this confinement, must be nice..._

"I used to be a runner." Newt said as he found where I was staring. I looked over my shoulder at him a moment before I continued working.

"Did you quit?"

Newt shook his head. "I had an accident. Shucked up my leg."

He didn't sound too sad over it but there was something more to the tone of his voice- I couldn't place my finger on it. Maybe he hadn't wanted to be one in the first place. I almost frowned, but I couldn't bring myself to. He seemed like such a cheerful guy, but the way he looked at the maze was almost with regret.

"But you didn't want to be a runner, did you?"

Newt was silent for a moment. "I like gardening. It's a hell of a lot safer than going into the maze."

"I wouldn't mind it..." I hummed quietly as I hoed the ground. Running the maze during the day couldn't be too difficult of a job- if the grievers only came out at night, I didn't see a big deal with it.

"You shouldn't be a runner." Newt replied immediately, sounding almost irritated.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"It isn't safe- Besides you're a girl, and-"

"So because I'm a girl I can't be a runner?" I looked at him skeptically as I dropped the hoe, grabbing a basket from the ground.

"No! That isn't what I meant, it's just-" Newt paused, obviously struggling to find the right words. Needless to say I was amused. "You'd probably get yourself hurt or something ." He mumbled, not looking me directly in the eye. I knew instantly he wasn't being completely honest with me, but I tried to ignore it.

I sighed deeply, shaking my head as I began to pick berries. "I can take care of myself, Newt."

Newt smirked, continuing to dig in the ground. "I don't doubt that. You seem pretty strong, for a _girl_."

"Don't be _Cheeky_." I glanced up at him, a smile creeping on to my face. "If I'm the only girl whose ever been here, then wouldn't I be the only girl you know? You should be nicer to me." I smirked back at him before sticking out my tongue at him.

"Oh, I'm bloody certain a few of the shucks around here are givin' ya the special treatment. Let me tell ya now, Greenie, I won't be doing that."

"Can you quit calling me that?" I narrowed my eyes as I looked away from him. "I have a name you know."

Newt's eyes gleamed in the sunlight as he scoffed. "I'd rather not, love."

I rolled my eyes as he reached out his hand to help me off the ground. "Let's go have lunch."

* * *

I noticed as we walked to get lunch, that Newt had a slight limp to his step. _I guess that's what he meant by shucked up his leg... _I watched him as he walked into the building, following close behind. _How exactly do you shuck up your leg in the maze? Did he fall while running? Did something attack him? _I wasn't sure if I should ask- I only knew him a day after all. I decided I would wait for him to open up to me, however long that would take.

Newt walked over to Alby while I stood by the door, uncertain where to go. I looked around slowly, noticing Gally sitting by himself, drawing out things on a blue paper. Even if he did look intimidating, I slowly made my way over, slightly nervous. I hadn't had a chance to really talk to Gally, he was mean to the others, but last night he seemed nice enough.

"_Hi_." I said quietly, looking down at him. Gally glanced up at me, smiling slightly. "Oh, hey Tasha."

I was caught off guard by the use of my real name. "What are you doing?" I asked as I sat down next to him, pulling the blue paper over so I could have a better look at it. The lines were rough, and it looked somewhat like a box.

"I'm sketching out the blueprint for a bathtub." He replied as he pointed to the round box-like shape.

"A bathtub?" Everything they had here, a bathtub wasn't something I thought they would need. Then again, how else would they clean themselves?

Gally smirked slightly, pulling the paper back over to him. "We thought you like to sit down when you bathe. Besides, we could all use one."

I rolled my eyes, but looked at him with a smile. "Thanks, Gally."

Newt sat down in front of me, pushing a plate across with a few small pieces of meat and a few berries on it. I sighed deeply, pushing the food around with my finger.

"Frypan says if you can keep that down then you should be fine to eat a bit more tonight." Newt spoke with a grin as he saw my dull expression. "Thought I bet him you wouldn't last twenty minutes."

I stuck my tongue out at him before I took a bite of meat, taking my time to chew. I couldn't let Newt win a bet. I smirked at him after a while as I finished the meat, moving over to the berries. Newt's expression faltered slightly, causing me to burst out into laughter. I hadn't laughed since I got to the Glade, and I noticed my laugh was high, almost like a bird's soft chirp. Newt and Gally both looked at me with gawking expression.

Minho sat down next to Newt, taking a huge bite of meat. "How's working the gardens, Greenie?"

"Oh, fantastic." I smirked, tossing a berry into my mouth. "Having to spend so much time with this Shuck is just great." I pointed to Newt as I pushed my plate over to him. "I think you just lot the bet, mate." My grin couldn't have gotten any bigger. Things were already getting better- and it was only my second day here.

But things can't always be great.

The next place I had to work was the slaughterhouse (though the boys didn't like me referring to it that way). Alby said I had to try every job just like the rest of them, but as soon as I stepped into the slaughterhouse I refused to work.

"I'm not going to kill a poor, defenseless animal." I told one of the boys there as I narrowed my eyes brows, almost gagging from the smell.

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you get special treatment, Greenie." One of them spat, tossing a severed limb at me. "We all have jobs to do."

I jumped back five feet, blood spattering onto my hands and arms. "You're a damn slinthead." I growled as I turned on my heels, walking as far away from that place as I could get. To my dismay, Alby was outside waiting for me.

"I am **_not_** working in there. I'm sorry, but that isn't who I am..." I slowly wiped the blood of the poor animal onto my pants, suddenly feeling sad. "I may not remember anything, but I know I can't do that... I can't kill an animal... Not like that..." I couldn't look at them, I felt so damn weak. They would probably think it was because I was a girl, I was too weak to do a job.

"It's not for everyone." Alby said after a while, looking at me almost with sympathy. "Most people can't stomach it. You tried, that's all we ask."

I looked at him with bewilderment. _That was it? All I had to do was try? _I sighed with relief as I forced a smile. "Thank you, Alby."

He nodded. "Why don't you go see if Frypan needs help making supper? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Frypan accepted me gladly, showing me different ways to cook the meat, how to season them, and how to make sure it's cooked all the way through. Frypan then gave me the job of putting food on plates, and when I began that job, some of the boys had started gathering to get food.

It was fine at first, but a few of the boys began to make snide comments about me being a girl. I tried to ignore them, but as I heard some of the boys spoke I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Y'know, this is her _**rightful**_ place-" The slinthead was cut off by my knife going between his slim fingers. I could feel everyone else stare at me, but enough was enough.

"Next time, it goes right through your hand, got it?" I glared at the boy, he couldn't have been much older than myself. He nodded slowly, fear clearly present on his face. "Good, now that we all know not to be slintheads." I stormed out of the room, shoving past Newt who tried to stop me. I didn't want to be around any of them- I needed to be alone.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading :3 Remember to review! Leave some feedback please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been a week since I had arrived in the Glade. I had tried every job - all except running. I had a feeling Newt convinced Alby to make it my last job, but even so when the day came I couldn't help but feel nervous as I stood in front of the wall at dawn, waiting for it to open with Minho by my side. He had already explained the rules - keep up and always run. That was simple enough.

I had hoped that Newt would at least come to wish me luck, but as I looked back, I couldn't see him. I frowned as the walls began to open, feeling like a small child who was alone for the first time.

"Good luck, Newbie."

I looked over my shoulder, finding none other than Newt, a worried look clear on his face. A smile began to creep on to mine as I looked at him, feeling the urge to hug him but I held myself back. I turned to face the wall, which was almost completely open now. I felt Newt's hands on my arms, rubbing them soothingly. "You'll be great, Love. Just remember: keep moving."

"Ready Newbie?" Minho glanced back at me, already in a running stance.

I gulped, giving a slow nod. "As I'll ever be!"

As the walls opened entirely, I couldn't help but feel mesmerized by the sight of it. But all too soon, Minho took off and I had to catch up. I ran as fast as I could, glancing back only to look at Newt who gave me a reassuring thumbs up.

"Welcome to the Maze!"

* * *

_Perhaps if my lungs were larger, I would be able to catch my breath. _

Minho and I had ran for at least 2 hours by now. He never wanted to stop- we only did when I was starting to get out of breath, which to my surprise wasn't often. I was too fascinated by the structure of the maze. In it's own weird way, it was beautiful.

Minho didn't talk much, but I could tell he was almost annoyed with how much I could run without taking breaks. "We should head back." He said as he looked up at the sky. "It's better to get back early, especially since it's your first day."

With that, we ran back to the Glade. I didn't know how long it took - at least another hour, by the time we reached the opening I was out of breath, and extremely tired. I wasn't sure I could do it every single day. As we continued to run, I could see Newt standing at the opening, waiting for us.

As I ran past the wall, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him in a tight embrace, tired and sore, but happy I made it through the day. Hell, I was just happy I didn't trip or anything. Almost instantly, Newt wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me a small squeeze back. "Glad you're back, Greenie."

"How did she do?" Gally asked Minho as I began to pull away from Newt.

"She was actually amazing." Minho replied grudgingly, looking over at me. A smirk swept over my face as I looked over to Gally.

"Good job, Greenie." He nudged my arm before walking off

"I think you should be a runner," Minho said to me as we began to walk back to the homestead with the same, almost annoyed tone to his voice.

I ignored his tone. "Really? You think I should?"

"Well, we need more Runners, and you fit right in."

I looked over at Newt with a grin, hoping he would be happy for me. He gave me a small smile, quickly looking back to the ground. He didn't exactly look impressed.

"I'll go talk to Alby." Minho walked off, leaving me and Newt alone now. He stopped walking, causing me to turn and look back at him.

"What?"

"You get a choice, y'know, of what you wanna be." He wouldn't look directly at me, not until I moved closer to him. "You don't have to be a Runner."

I cocked my head to the side slightly, staring at the boy in front of me. "I thought whatever I was best at was my job. If I'm being honest, I think I did better with running than any other job."

Newt shook his head, sighing. "C'mon, the box came up today." He began walking back towards the homestead, hands in his pockets. I trailed behind him slowly, trying to keep up.

"Oh yeah, Alby did mention it comes up once a week." I muttered as we entered my small section of the room.

"That's all for you." He pointed to a pile of clothes, along with a box that seemed filled with different sorts of smaller boxes in it.

"What is all this stuff?" I asked as I sat on my cot, picking up a small box. Newt merely shrugged, leaning against the wooden door frame.

I picked up a box, opening it to find tampons in it. I kind of laughed as I set the smaller box into the main box. The creator's (Here you wrote creat ra so I'm guessing it's meant to be creators?) were kind enough to give me some necessities. How lovely.

"What? What did you get?"

"None of your business." I teased, my lips curving into a smile.

"Seriously, what-"

"Unless you get a period, nothing is of interest to you, believe me."

Newt's cheeks turned a light pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. I reached back into the box, pulling a silver chain out into my hands. There was a star charm on it. Newt slowly stepped over to me, sitting down as I stared at the necklace.

"How're you holding up, love?"

I sighed, turning the necklace around with my fingers. "I don't know... I mean, I still can't remember anything from before..." I trailed off, slowly putting the necklace around my neck. I felt like it had some sort of meaning. _Maybe it was from before..._

Out of nowhere, I felt Newt's hand on top of mine, startling me a bit_. "_It'll get easier. Eventually you'll get used to the empty feeling."

I looked over at him slowly. "How did you know I felt empty?"

He smiled slightly, looking into my eyes. "We've all felt it. We're as lost as you are, sweetheart."

I was taken aback by his words, looking away from him as I felt my cheeks heat up. "Sorry, I keep forgetting some of you have been here almost three years."

He shrugged, taking his hand away from mine. "It wasn't always like this."

"What was it like then?" I asked as I curled my legs against my chest. I couldn't imagine the Glade being any different than how it was. Hell, I couldn't imagine Newt being anything than the slightly cocky, kind shank he had been to me since I got there.

"Alby was different. He didn't wanna be leader at first. He was a builder when the first few guys were sent down. But after the guy who was leader died, he took it upon himself to lead us. He's done a bloody good job."

"Wow. I don't think I could really picture Alby as anything but the leader." I looked over at Newt as I smiled slightly. "What about you?"

"Well, Alby made me second in command a while back. That was bloody terrifying."

"I doubt it." I grinned, shoving his arm slightly. "You're far too confident for that."

Newt smirked at me, running his fingers through his hair. I knew I probably shouldn't ask, but I was curious. He seemed so against me being a runner, and I wondered what his experience was like. Other than the shucked up knee, of course.

"What was being a runner like?"

Newt hesitated a moment. "Oh, It was okay." He shrugged, leaning his elbows against the bed.

"Just okay? C'mon, Newt! It must've been awesome at first. Being able to explore the maze."

"I- I mean yeah, it was great at the time..." He shook his head slightly, standing up. "I- you should get some rest. Got a big decision tomorrow." He gave me a smile before turning to leave. It was so abrupt, I hardly had time to react.

"Hey Newt?"

"Yeah, Tash?"

"Thank you... Y'know for being there for me."

Newt blinked a few times before nodding. "Yeah... No problem." He walked out slowly, taking one last glance at me. "Night."

As he left I couldn't help but smile. As afraid I was of becoming a runner, it made me feel a little better knowing Newt was there for me. I wished deeply that Newt would open up to me more, but maybe that would take time. All I knew, is it felt great to have a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

***_ FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DONT KNOW IM BASING GALLY OFF OF THE MOVIE AS IVE YET TO READ THE BOOKS, SO PLEASE REMEMBER THAT. _**

**_Also, THANK YOU for the kind reviews. There are so many bad ones I'm not sure how to continue, but those who like it, this chapter is for you :)_**

**_For those of you reviewing just to be a bully (because honestly that's what you are) you can just click off this. *_**

Chapter Four

**It happened again.**

_I was drowning, air unable to escape my lungs. I could hear so many voices running through my brain as I slammed my fists against the glass. _

_"She could be the answer to everything." _

_"Train her: see how the kill zone changes based on her survival skills." _

_"She knows too much... That boy is-"_

I woke with a start, sweat beading off my body. I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing deeply. What had my dream meant? What boy had the woman's voice been referring to? What was the killzone?

I glanced out the window and realized it was too early to talk to Alby yet. I knew Newt had a say in what my job would be, but ultimately it was Minho's decision.

I rubbed the sweat off my face. _I feel disgusting_. I took a deep breath as I walked downstairs, taking extra clothes with me so I could bathe.

There was a little hut-like building not far from the homestead. I decided I would check there and see if that was were the showers were. I was unsure if Gally had finished that bath tub he said he was going to make, but I wouldn't exactly mind just having to pour water on myself. Having not bathed for a week, I felt awful.

I walked into the building, not expecting anyone to be in there. But to my surprise, Gally was standing by a broken piece of glass- it held his reflection in it. A mirror? Gally turned to look at me, a stone-like expression on his face.

My cheeks flushed as I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I-Um-Hi, I can just go..." I looked away from him, immediately struggling to find my words. His hair was still damp, sticking up like spikes on his head. His expression turned into one of amusement as he walked towards me.

"Nah, Greenie." He smirked as he stood a foot away from me. "I'm done anyways. The tub is over there-" He pointed to a secluded corner in the building. "You'll still have to use a bucket to get water though."

"Thank..." I trailed off, biting my lip as I stared at the wooden tub. It looked nice enough. It wasn't super big, but it would fit any of the guys here at least, if not someone bigger. I frowned, realizing there was no lock on the door. Anyone could come in at any moment.

"Gally, could you maybe keep watch outside?"

My furrowed my eyebrows as he began to smirk. "What? Don't trust us boys?"

"Not all of you." I admitted, taking a deep breath. "I just wouldn't feel safe."

His smirked widened. "We can't have that, now can we." He rubbed my head as he opened the door. "I'll make sure no Shuck's get in. Alright, Greenie?"

I smiled, walking over to the tub. "Thank you, Gally."

Once he left, I couldn't help but still feel vulnerable in the small space. How could I trust Gally? He wasn't exactly nice to the others... _He's nice to me_.

I took a deep breath as I began to take my clothes off, the cold air from outside sending shivers down my spine. I filled up the tub with water before stepping into it. It wasn't cold, but it certainly wasn't warm either. I sat down, allowing the water to cover me up to my neck. After the nightmares, the thought of going under water terrified me. I sat in silence for a moment, staring at the water as it rippled from my arms moving.

What boy had the voice meant in my dream? Was it one of the boys here? _Doubtful. I hardly feel a connection to any. _I lifted up a bucket of water, pouring it over my head slowly.

"_Ahh_!" I yelled in a hushed tone, shivering from head to toe as the water dripped down my body. That was all the water I could take. I stood quickly, stepping out of the tub. I decided to go to the mirror. I couldn't remember what I looked like, all I knew is I felt like I wasn't anything special.

My hair was long, while damp at least. It fell down past my chest, lowering almost down to my waist. I frowned almost immediately. _I'll have to cut it shorter. Some of it looks dead, anyways. _Next I noticed that my skin was pale- not exactly while, but a close enough shade to it. My cheeks had a few red spots, which I assumed were from the sun exposure the last few days. I leaned closer to the glass, trying to catch the color of my eyes. _Green._

I walked out of the building, smiling as I noticed Gally was leaning against a tree, waiting for me.

"Any shuck's try to sneak in?" I asked as we began to walk together.

"One or two. But don't worry, I dealt with them." Malice was dripping like venom off his voice.

"You're kind of an ass, y'know." I told him with a smirk as I continued to walk with him. Gally glanced over at me, a bewildered expression on his face.

He didn't reply, instead he continued walking, faster than before.

"Why are you nice to me?" I asked as we came across the forest. Gally picked up a piece of wood, staring at me. "You're different."

"Well, I am the only girl here." I teased, a smile on my lips. "But that isn't a justifiable reason."

"You're the most beautiful, that's for sure." He ignored the latter comment, smirking at me.

My cheeks flushed as I looked at the ground, kicking dirt around. "Thanks."

"Tasha." I looked over my shoulder to see Newt standing with Minho a few feet away. Minho looked like he was going to laugh, a wide smirk on his face, while Newt looked unimpressed. "Alby wants to talk to you."

"Oh, okay." I smiled at Gally one last time before walking off with Newt and Minho. I was a few feet behind, so when Minho whispered something to Newt I couldn't hear what he said.

"Oh, bloody, shut up!" He replied in a hushed tone.

As we walked into another hut, I became nervous. Maybe I wasn't ready to be a runner. I wasn't as strong as any of the other boys, and I certainly wasn't as brave as Minho was. _What if I screw up?_

I was startled as Alby stood in front of us, his arms folded across his chest. Newt went over to him, standing almost proudly with him. Together, they were the perfect leaders.

"Okay, Greenie. We don't usually do this. Normally Runners are chosen after they stay at a different job for a while, but Minho said you excelled better than any other runner he's seen."

I glanced over at Minho who gave a shrug. He wouldn't seem like the kind of guy to give compliments that easy, but maybe I did a fair job?

"We've all decided," Newt spoke next, his accent sending shivers down my back. "That you will be a Runner."

It felt like everything was still. I wasn't sure if I should be happy, scared, or excited. Maybe I wasn't supposed to feel any of that. I nodded at Newt, unable to speak. Alby began to explain things, but I was entirely spaced out.

"-And tomorrow you'll start. Any questions, Newbie?"

I blinked a few times, flushing as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh, no. No I think I got it."

"Whatever you say." Alby didn't look convinced. "For the rest of the day, you'll work at the gardens with Newt."

"C'mon, Greenie. Let's get back to work."

Newt and I worked for a few hours, planting seeds into the dirt, picking berries from the trees... And yet we hardly spoke a single word to each other. He felt distant- maybe he was upset about something. I wanted to break the ice, but I didn't know how.

_My eyes._

He wouldn't know if I had looked at myself in the mirror; maybe if I asked him my eye color, he'd want to talk to me.

"Hey Newt?"

"Yeah, Love?"

"What color are my eyes?" I asked as I stepped closer to him, looking directly at his face.

Maybe it was me wanting to be closer to him, or maybe I was just curious, either way, when he stepped so his face was only inches from mine, my breath hitched in my throat. He looked into my eyes, brushing my hair away from my face. A small smile came to his lips. "Green. But you have some blue around your pupil." He stepped back a little ways, causing air to finally fill my lungs again.

"Does it look nice?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of him. Newt nodded, his cheeks turning a light pink. "Yeah, they're beautiful."

I looked away finally, my cheeks heating up as well. "Thanks, Newt."

Silence fell over us again, and I felt like I was alone.

The next morning I decided I needed some change.

If I was going to be a runner, I couldn't bloody well run with hair that goes past my waist, even if I can braid it. I grabbed a pair of scissors from the builders area, walking into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, pulling all my hair forward. I took a deep breath as I began cutting inches upon inches off of my hair. By the time I was done, I was left with still long, curly hair that went to between my chest and my shoulders, although when I put it back it went half way down my back.

I smiled at myself in the mirror. The super long hair wasn't meant. That was whoever I was before the Glade. This is me now, and I have to accept it.

I left the building, hoping to find Newt before I had to leave with Minho and the other Runners. I managed to find him by the garden, setting supply out for the other Shanks.

"Hey, Newt." I tapped his shoulder, a grin on my face.

He turned to look at me, cocking his head to the side. "You cut your hair."

I nodded, still grinning. "Yeah, I thought It might get in the way of running, besides I needed a change.

"It looks great." He replied, not a hint of deceit in his voice. I was finally starting to get good at telling if any of the boys were fibbing. "You seem a lot happier."

"I am. Whoever I was before, that doesn't really matter, does it? That long hair just wasn't _me. _Besides, it's bloody easier to deal with." I grinned, copying his famously used word. I looked behind him and noticed Minho was waiting at the opening of the walls.

"Shit. Can't be late on my first day. " I muttered with a grin as I began to jog towards him. "I'll see ya later, Newt!" I waved to him before catching up to Minho.

"Ah, there's the newbie." A taller boy with light blonde hair said, standing next to Minho.

"Tasha, this is Ben. Ben, Tasha."

I smiled at him. "Hey. I guess you'll be calling me Newbie then?"

"It depends on how well you run." Ben grinned, nudging my side.

Minho stood in front of both of us. "Remember to keep up; I don't wanna have to come back for you, Greenie."

"Okay, _okay_. I got this." I muttered more to myself than him.

As we took off into a jog, I felt an exhilarating rush go through me. It was almost like a memory. I was running as fast as I could, neck to neck with Minho. I began grinning as we turned the corner, only slowing down for a moment. This is what freedom felt like. We were trapped in the Glade, but being a Runner; running the maze was what freedom felt like.

_Beautiful_.


	5. Chapter 5

Time seemed to fly by so fast. Three weeks I had been in the Glade. One more week and I wouldn't be a Greenie anymore. Somedays I still felt alone. Whether it be while in the maze, or after. I felt like I was missing something in my heart, but I couldn't figure out what.

Minho and I were in the Maze, taking a break from searching for an exit. Minho was closer to me than normal, causing me to take a step back. I took a sip of water as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Newt has a thing for girls with green eyes."

I glanced up at him, my eyes furrowing in confusion. "I'm the only girl here, Minho."

A smirk was plastered on his face. "So you understand me."

I stared at him for a few moments. Surely he couldn't mean Newt liked me as more than a friend. No, that can't be it. Is he stupid?

"There's no way he likes me." I told him matter-of-factly as I wrapped my water bottle around my neck.

"You like him too, Don't you?" Minho was practically laughing now, and I felt too exposed. My feelings were my own, regardless of who I liked.

"What?! No! No, I don't! C'mon, we gotta get back." I mumbled the latter as I took off in a sprint, hoping he would let the topic go. I didn't want to get my hopes up. Newt was my friend, nothing more.

But why did I feel complete when I was around him? I felt safest by his side.

We reached the walls in half an hour, which was record time for me. I bit my lip as I noticed Newt wasn't there to meet me- he had been everyday since I started running. Was he okay? Did he just not want to see me?

Minho took one looks at the worried expression on my face and smirked. "I told you! You do like him! He's probably with Alby doing leader stuff."

I ignored him, walking back to the homestead. I was exhausted, and even if I didn't get to see Minho, I would see him later. I crawled into my bed, which now consisted of straws as bedding and a thin sheet as a blanket, but still it was better than what some of the boys slept in. I yawned, rolling onto my side and I held onto my necklace. _I wonder what Newt did today. _My brain was silent a moment, letting me slowly begin to lapse into a sleep._ I wonder...Did he think of me? _

I woke the next morning, the sun beating down on me. I stretched my arms as I stood up, keeping my hair down as I decided to go find Newt before I had to go into the maze.

"Hey, Newt!" I grinned at him.

"Oh hey, Greenie." He smirked. "How was the maze?"

"The maze is kind of amazing." I told him as I leaned against the board. Newt glanced up at me before turning his gaze back to the ground. He began to rake up the dirt. "Yeah."

"It's such a rush!" I exclaimed, thinking back to how wonderful I felt while running.

"Uh huh."

"Newt, you don't understand. It's so-"

"Yeah, Tasha. I get it. It's bloody great!"

My eyebrows creased as I stated confused at the boy. "What's your problem?"

"You wanna know what my bloody problem is-" He snapped, anger apparent in his voice. My face fell, feeling like a small rodent waiting to be killed. "You won't shut your shuck mouth! You're talking about something you know nothing about!"

Anger filled my chest. "At least I'm not afraid of the shucking maze!" I raised my voice back at him, my eyes narrowing.

Newt glared at me, his chest heaving up and down. "No, because your a shucking slinthead who doesn't understand anything!"

I was quiet a moment, sadness filling the void of anger. "Maybe not, but at least I don't push people away." I turned on my heel, walking away from him without looking back. _I can't look back. _

I took off into the maze, deciding it was better to be alone. I could hear Newt yell after me, but I didn't care. I needed my space, and I sure as hell didn't want him around me.

When I was far enough away from the Glade, I slowed my pace to a walk, trying to find a comfortable place to sit down. _As comfortable as stone can get. _I sighed deeply as I sat down against one of the walls, pushing my hair out of my face. _What's his problem! I don't understand why Newt is being such a- _

"There you are, Greenie."

I groaned as I saw Minho come into view. _Can't I just be alone for one shucking minute? _"Did Newt send you?" I asked as I leaned my back against the walls, throwing stones against the adjacent wall.

"You forget that I'm the Keeper, Greenie?"

I sighed in annoyance. "I don't need a babysitter, you can go tell Newt I'm just fine!" I threw another stone, feeling anger stirring inside me again.

"Newt's just worried about you." Minho said as he leaned against the adjacent wall, stopping me from throwing stones.

"Oh? Because to me it seemed like he was being a dick." I slammed a rock against the ground, biting my lip. I didn't know why I was so angry. _What the hell is wrong with me? _

"He's not good at expressing himself." Minho said as he glanced over at me. "Y'know, sometimes I don't even think he's human."

"Haha, very funny." I crossed my arms, leaning back against the wall.

"No, I'm serious. Newt just isn't great with his words. If it helps, he probably got mad because he cares about you. _A lot_."

"He called me a **slinthead**, I don't exactly see how that's supposed to show me he cares, Minho." My eyebrows furrowed in frustration. I understood that they were best friends, but I needed him to side with me for once.

"Like I said, he isn't good with words. Did he say what he was mad about?"

"I was talking about the maze and he said I don't understand anything and he called me a slinthead. So I left." I began kicked dirt around with my foot, feeling confusion fill the angry void. "What's his problem with the maze, anyways?"

Minho was silent for a moment, which gave me time to think. No matter what the excuse, it didn't give Newt the right to-

"He jumped off a wall and broke his leg." Minho blurted out, looking at me with a worried expression.

"_**What**_?"

I couldn't wrap my thoughts around that. _He purposely jumped? _

Minho sighed. "The creators made him feel bad enough that he couldn't handle it, so he jumped. Shucked up his leg instead of breaking his neck."

I was at a loss for words. "But- why didn't he tell me?"

"He probably didn't want you thinking he's weak."

"I wish he would've told me. I wouldn't have been so harsh to him... God dammit!" I slammed my fist against the wall, biting my lip as my hand pulsed in agony.

"Can we go back? I have to apologize to him, somehow."

Everything in my brain was scattered, and as I got past the wallsI ran as fast as I could, past the walls, past the slaughterhouse. I could see him in the distance- a faint shadow in the sunset, but I knew it was him. I couldn't hesitate: I wouldn't hesitate. I slowed my pace as I got closer to him. He looked up at me, an odd expression on his face. I couldn't explain what it was. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Newt let out a quiet _oomph. _His body tensed slightly_. "_Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine." I held him tighter, trying to keep the tears away. I couldn't imagine Newt so upset that he would want to die.

As I spoke, Newt slowly relaxed as he rested his hands on my back. "What's wrong, love?"

I burrowed my head against his chest. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I was such a brat to you earlier; you were just looking out for me like you always do. I'm sorry, Newt."

Newt was silent for a moment, running his fingers through my hair to sooth me. "It's okay, darling. I'm sorry I called you a slinthead." The world darling rolled off his tongue so softly, his accent as beautiful as a bird's song.

I shook my head, feeling like a child who was scared of losing their best friend. "That doesn't matter- you don't have to apologize. I... Why did you want to die?" The words slipped past my mouth all jumbled, I wasn't sure he could make out what I said.

He pulled back slowly, staring down at me with a startled expression. He glanced around him slowly before pulling on my arm. "C'mom."

"Minho told you?" Newt asked once we reached the forest. He didn't sound mad, but he didn't sound happy either.

"Yeah, I was telling him that you were mad at me and he explained why."

"_Damn_." Newt ran his fingers through his hair, not sounding angry, but more so disappointed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him, a frown on my face.

He turned his back to me, leaning his arm against a tree. "Because I'm the shank who gave myself a bloody limp."

I walked up to him slowly, grabbing his hand as I looked up at him. "Newt, that wouldn't make me think of you any less." He slowly looked over at me, a defeated look on his face. I reached up my other hand, touching his cheek gently. "You're brave and strong." I smiled at him, tears coming to my eyes. "And your caring and kind. I could never see less than what you are." I slowly wrapped both my arms around his neck, pulling him close. "You're not alone, Newt."

At first I was unsure if he was going to react at all. I could feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. I was standing there, holding him close, and Newt just stood there. I sighed, shaking my head against his chest. "C'mon, you shank. Don't make me stand here all day."

I could swear I heard Newt scoff. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, holding my body tight against his. I grinned, rubbing his back slowly. "Was that so hard?" I teased.

"Oh, yeah. It's bloody terrible to hug you." Newt retorted, pulling away only to sit down with his back against a tree. "You gonna sit with me? Or would you rather go gossip with Minho some more?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, oh! Okay, I see how it is. For your information, we don't gossip, you shank." I slowly sat next to him, my side just narrowly missing his.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Newt wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled slightly, feeling my heart flutter.

I knew then that I did have feelings for him. Far more than just friends. I felt safe laying in his arms, and I never wanted the moment to end.

"You're not alone..." I said quietly as I tentatively rested my head against his chest. "Some days I don't know if I'll make it to the next... But I have to try. Because I have to keep believing there's something after this. I mean, there has to be, right? This can't be all our lives will be... There has to be something past the maze. I just know it."

I sat quietly after that, my eyes slowly closing as I felt sleep take over my body.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

**Newt's POV**

It didn't take Tasha long to fall asleep. Her breathing became slower within minutes, her head sinking further against his chest._She's so warm. _Newt had his arms wrapped around her waist, his one hand lightly on her stomach. His shucked leg ached from sitting on the ground, but he wasn't going to move. He wanted to stay like this for as long as possible.

Newt looked down slowly, trying not to wake her. Her head fell back gently against his arm, her chest still rising and falling slowly. _I don't think she's ever looked this bloody peaceful. _He stared at her face, studying every freckle, how she had faint circles under her eyes_. She's so pretty. _

_What the bloody shuck am I thinking? _Newt sighed, shaking his head slightly. _I shouldn't be thinking these things... _But the more he tried not to, the more Newt couldn't help but think of how pretty she actually was. Her brown hair hung in ringlets around her face, a small smile was on her lips as she slept.

_Maybe Alby and Minho are right._.. He thought back to all the times Minho and Alby swore that Tasha had feelings for him.

_**"Do you see her act that way with anyone else, slinthead?" Minho would smirk. **_

_**"No, but-"**_

_**"It's the way she looks at you." Alby interjected, a smile on his face. "She trusts you more than the rest of us." **_

Newt was unsure if he wanted to believe them. He hadn't told her he wanted to kill himself because he was afraid of how she would react. But she was so kind about it...

_Maybe I do like her... _Newt thought as he leaned his back against the tree, holding her a little tighter. _Everything is easier when she's around... _

He wasn't sure how he would tell her that.

He wasn't sure **IF** he would tell her that.

All he was sure of, was for that moment in time, she was with him. And that was all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Beginning of the End

I woke up to a blinding light, momentarily struggling to remember where I was. I glanced down and noticed a pair of arms were wrapped around me. _Oh, right_. The last memories I had were telling Newt he wasn't alone. _I must've fallen asleep_.

I groaned quietly, pushing myself away from Newt to stretch out my legs. His hand was still on my side, but his other arm had rolled off into the ground. I yawned, looking back at the sleeping boy. _He looks so calm_. For once he didn't have a worried look on his face. _Good that_. I thought as I tentatively began to lean closer to him, making sure he was still asleep.

His chest rose and fell slowly, the hand on my waist slowly sinking to the dirt. His blonde hair was a mess, but I liked it that way. It was cute. _Cute?_

I slowly reached up, touching his face. It was softer than I thought it would be, and I couldn't help but run my fingers slowly along his lips._ I wonder what it would be like to-_

I jumped back slightly as his eyes opened. An amused, yet bewildered expression on his face. Immediately, I looked away, my cheeks burning from embarrassment. _How could I even possibly think that? _I reached down, pretending to tie up my shoes.

_"_What time do you suppose it is_?" _His voice was quiet as he stretched out his arms, completely ignoring how close I was just moments before. _Perhaps that's a good thing._

"I'm guessing seven, maybe. I left my watch in the homestead." I replied quietly as I began to tie my hair back into a tight braid. I still felt so embarrassed, I was touching his damn lips! If that wasn't a dead giveaway, I wasn't sure what else could match it.

Newt wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me back against him. I was startled at first, but allowed the small comfort. "Thank you."

"For?" I was confused. I hadn't done anything helpful in the slightest, not that I knew of anyways.

"Just for being the bloody shank that you are." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "We should probably go... If I'm late Minho will probably leave me in the bloody maze." I tried to joke, allowing Newt to help me up. He didn't respond as we began to walk out of the forest. I felt bad. _Maybe I shouldn't joke about the maze._

"Oh, I don't think he'd do that." Newt said as he walked me to the walls where Minho was waiting for me. I was slightly confused when I couldn't see Ben, but I supposed it was just me and Minho today.

"Why not?"

He smirked. "He would have to deal with me after. And trust me, I wouldn't be bloody happy with him."

"There you are, Greenie." Minho greeted me, a smirk came to his face as he noticed how close Newt and I were walking. "You two look cozy."

I gave Minho a glare before taking a few steps from Newt. "Yeah, and you look bloody cold. Shut your pie-hole, Minho."

Minho chuckled, his smirk widening, if that was even possible. "Woah, someone's feisty today. What you do this time, Newt?"

"Maybe she's just sick of your Klunk, Minho." Newt retorted, crossing his arms.

"Let's get going, Greenie. See ya later, Shank." He grinned at Newt before taking off in a jog. I shook my head, looking over at Newt. "I'll see you later, okay? You better be waiting for me." I teased, shoving his arm before taking off in a sprint to catch up to Minho.

"_Lover boy_ will be there for you when you get back, Greenie!" Minho laughed. "Hurry up!"

"Oh, shut up!" I grinned, running as fast as I could to catch up to Minho. "I can run just as fast as you can, Minho! Stop trying to show off!"

We searched the maze for a few hours, competing of course to see who was faster. So far Minho won twice and I won once. Every so often, Minho and I would talk about the guys and what everyone thought of each other. I finally understood what Newt meant about us gossiping.

"So when are you and Newt going to make it official?" Minho asked as we started walking back to the Glade.

"What are you talking about?" I narrowed my brows in confusion. Minho had to stop talking in code.

Minho grinned. "Oh, c'mon. When are you guys gonna admit you're in loooooooove." He put so much emphasis on the love it almost made me sick. When would he realize Newt and I were just friends?

I shook my head in disbelief. "You're his best friend, you should know by now we're nothing more than friends."

"You're right, he's my best friend. Which means I know he likes you."

I sighed deeply, shaking my head. "C'mon, I'll race you back to the Glade!"

As I ran I started to feel lightheaded and dizzy. _No way, I am not letting Minho win! He'll just bug me all night about Newt again!_ I ran faster, even with the banging in the head. I turned a corner, grinning as I realized we were getting closer to the walls. "C'mon, Minho! Loser has to clean the bathroom!"

Then everything went black. My vision entirely disappeared. "What the-"

I screamed as I fell to the ground, a sharp pain piercing through the side of my stomach. I gasped as I rolled on to my back, my vision back, but blurry at best. "Ow! Ow, ow ow!" I was trying to stand up, but every movement I made caused my stomach to have repeated sharp pains.

"Tasha!" Minho was at my side instantly, his eyes were wide which wasn't a good sign.

"Minho?" I asked disorientedly, reaching around for his arm.

"Shit! Okay, okay, I'm gonna lift you up! We gotta get you back to the Glade." All I could do was nod, the pain beginning to overwhelm me.

"Just don't look down!" Minho said as he picked me up.

"What?! Why-" I glanced down at my stomach, seeing blood slowly flowing out of a wound, a metal rod piercing the skin. "Oh- oh..." My head fell back as darkness took over me.

* * *

**Newt's POV (Third Person) **

Newt's head snapped up as he heard a scream coming from the maze- a girl's scream. _Tasha? _He didn't hesitate, he was already halfway to the maze along with Gally and Alby. Others followed quickly behind, but Newt only focused on getting to the walls.

_"Was that-"_

_"Greenie got hurt?"_

_"They should've been back by now..." _

Newt couldn't think straight. He stood at the edge of the Glade, waiting, hoping desperately they made it in time. He knew- he knew this would happen! _She's too bloody reckless! _He knew if they didn't make it back, he would never see her again. All this time he pushed her away because he was afraid of losing her- but he regretted every minute he was angry at her. He saw how hurt it made her yet he didn't stop it. All he could think about was how he felt. The other night she looked happy and peaceful_. I should've kissed her. I should've told her how I feel. Maybe she would've stayed with me-_

"There they are!"

Right as the walls began to close, Minho and Tasha came into view. Minho was holding Tasha in his arms as he ran through the closing walls, just barely making it through. He could see a bright red substance on Minho's hands. Newt ran to Tasha's side as Minho set her down as gently as he could onto the ground.

"What happened?" Alby asked Minho.

"I-I don't know! We were racing back and she got ahead of me and I think she fell."

"Tasha?" Newt asked, brushing her hair away from her face. "Why isn't she moving?"

Everyone looked down, realizing she was unconscious. "Take her to Clint and Jeff, now!" Alby yelled, authority high in his voice.

Newt lifted her up slowly, staring down at her as he ran to the hut. His leg ached from the added pressure, but he ignored it as he limped as fast as he could. "You're gonna be okay... You're gonna be okay..."

"What happened?!" Jeff asked Alby as Newt set Tasha on the makeshift bed. Clint already began to examine her wound.

"Minho thinks she tripped." Alby explained, looking over at the bleeding wound.

"Jeff! I need your help here!" Clint yelled frantically, putting pressure on her wound. Newt stared down in shock as he saw Clint's hands were slowly being covered in Tasha's blood.

Jeff hurried over to him, putting gloves on his hands. "Get some gloves on, Shank. We can't risk her getting an infection."

"In case you haven't realized, I'm the one keeping her alive right now!" Clint growled.

"Both of you bloody knock it off and help her!" Newt yelled angrily at the two boys.

"We have to remove it." Jeff said after putting gloves on. "If we don't she might start to bleed internally."

Gally stepped into the building, staring at Tasha's limp body with an odd expression. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"We can't be sure until we get this damned thing out of her." Clint reached for the metal, only to be stopped by Newt grabbing his arm.

"Don't you have medicine to give her?" _They can't bloody expect her to survive this without pain killers. _

Jeff shook his head in response, his hands now completely covered in the color scarlet. "We used it all up... We were waiting for the box to come this week- we never thought we'd need more now."

"Newt, let us help her. If we don't take the metal out now, she will die." Clint looked at Newt with a serious expression. "We're going to do all we can to help her, okay?"

Newt nodded slowly, letting go of the boys arm. _She has to be okay... _He walked over to the side of the bed, staring down at Tasha. _You have to be okay. You can't leave me like this_.

"Okay, we're gonna try to pull it out now." Jeff looked at Newt, a worried expression on his face. "If she wakes up, I'm gonna need you to keep her still okay? If she moves the wrong way it won't be good."

"Yeah, Gally we'll need your help to." Clint added, not looking up at anyone. "Go to the other side of the bed."

It took them an hour to take out the long shard of metal lodged in her stomach. Newt couldn't take his eyes off of her. Clint and Jeff were now starting to take smaller shards of metal out of her, but the bleeding had quit.

Tasha woke while they were trying to pull out the pieces of metal stuck in her stomach, and Newt didn't think he couldn't handle seeing her in anymore pain.

Tasha let out a yelp, tears falling down her face as the others tried to restrain her. "Let me go!" She screamed out, sobbing. "Let me go!"

"Tasha! Tasha, you have to lie still!" Gally was the one yelling at her now, trying his best to force her against the bed.

Newt was at her side, hardly able to hold her down. She looked over to him, tears still spilling down her face. Her body slowly stilled as she looked up at him, her breathing slow. "Newt?"

He brushed her hair away from her face. "I'm here, Tasha... I'm not going anywhere..." His voice trailed off as he slowly stroked her cheek, trying his best to stay calm. He forced a smile as he stared at her, hoping it would sooth her. He could feel the tears in his eyes, and It was taking all his strength not to let them fall. "You have to calm down, okay?"

As Clint and Jeff pulled out the last piece of metal, Tasha's eyes closed and her body went limp.

"Tasha?" Newt asked as his hands moved to her shoulders. "Tasha?" He began to shake her, no response. He leaned his head over her chest- her heart wasn't beating. _Is she?_

"She isn't bloody breathing!"

Gally pushed Newt away from Tasha before he began to perform CPR on her. "You have to get her heart beating!" Jeff said as he began to stitch her up. Newt noticed that the bleeding had started up again. "She's losing too much blood as it is!"

Newt watched uselessly as Gally pushed against Tasha's chest repeatedly, whispering things to her he couldn't make out. All Newt could think about were all the times he spent with Tasha- all the moments he wished could've been different. _You have to live..._

Gally pressed his lips to her mouth, breathing air into her lungs. "C'mon! You gotta wake up!"

Newt breathed in a sigh of relief as her chest began heaving up and down, breath slowly passing between her lips. Newt grabbed her hand tight in his grasp, never wanting to let her go.

Once they knew she was stable, Jeff and Clint started to the clear the room. "She needs space, you guys."

"I'll stay with her." Newt said quietly, looking down at her. "If she wakes up I'll call you guys to make sure she's okay."

When everyone left, Newt allowed the tears to finally slip down his face. _I almost lost you. _His mind raced to the times where she would laugh at his jokes, or hold onto his arm- any happy memory he had with her.

"What am I gonna do with you?" His voice was quiet as he brushed her hair away from her face. _She's so bloody beautiful_. Newt bit his lip as his fingers slowly trailed down to her chin. _I won't let you get hurt ever again. I promise, Tasha. _

_**A/N: I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I hope you guys like the whole Newt POV thing :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been three days since Tasha got hurt. Three long days she had been unconscious. Jeff and Clint had no idea when- or if she would wake up. The day after Tasha got hurt, a new Greenie showed up in the box along with medicine. The creators knew- they knew she was hurt. The Greenie was a simple boy, who like all of them, didn't remember a thing.

Newt refused to leave Tasha's side. Frypan would bring up food for him, and some for Tasha in case she woke up. Alby would try to convince Newt to get some fresh air, but nothing made him move from her side. He felt numb inside as he waited for her to wake up, feeling lost and alone without her soft voice speaking to him. I wonder if she knows how important she is to me...

Whenever Minho came back from running he would come check on Tasha. It felt nice to know he wasn't the only one who truly cared for her wellbeing. It was obvious Minho enjoyed having Tasha around, even if he wouldn't admit it to her face.

Gally would come check on her every few hours. Every time Newt tried to be nice, but he didn't like the way Gally looked at Tasha. Jealousy would swell up in his chest when Gally would hold her hand, but it would fade as he realized she was what mattered, not Gally or anyone else.

Newt yawned as he leaned forward in his chair, grabbing onto Tasha's hand as he looked at her face. "I hope you wake up soon." His other hand began to stroke her cheek. "I miss bugging the bloody life out of you, no pun intended." He hated how lame his jokes sounded, but maybe she could still hear them. Even if she couldn't hear him, it made Newt feel better hoping she could.

* * *

**Tasha's POV**

I wasn't drowning this time.

Nor was I being studied by people in white clothes.

I was in a room with knives, along with a boy a foot taller than me. He had dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes- but I couldn't make out his face. It was all blurry.

The boy grabbed my hand, shaking his head at me. "You have to try harder, Tasha."

"I know!" Was that my voice? Is that what I sound like?

"They will put you in the maze with group B, and you will never see him again." His blue eyes softened as he grabbed onto my face. "I'm gonna train you until they can't wait any longer; they'll have to put you in the maze with the boys. Okay?"

I nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll forget him though, right?" The voice was softer than mine was now, quieter too.

He nodded. "But I have faith that you'll find it in your heart to remember him. C'mom, try again."

With that, I stood up, picking up a sharp knife from the table. What the hell am I doing? I took a deep breath, pulling my arms back a few inches before throwing the knife as hard as I could against the target. Bullseye.

_"Wake up."_ A woman's voice spoke.

I looked around for the source, but there was no one there anymofe. I was left alone in the room with knives- but blood was all over the walls.

"Your time is not over..." The voice continued as I walked over to a mirror, blood covering every inch of it. As the blood fell down the mirror, I realized I was the one who was bleeding.

"_This is just the beginning._"

* * *

I woke with a start, gasping for breath as I sat up, gripping onto the sheets. I let out a whimper as pain shot through my stomach, forcing me to fall back down against the pillows.

"Tasha!"

I looked around disorientedly for a moment, trying to pinpoint the voice as my vision became clear once more.

"Ouch." I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes before giving Newt a small smile. "Hey, Newt."

His face held an expression I couldn't explain, all I knew is he looked happy. The normal worried look was now replaced by a smile. "Glad to have you back, darling."

"Mmm." I took a deep breath as I realized it was harder to breath. I looked around the room and noticed Alby and Minho were near the door smirking, Minho was practically laughing now.

"Oh, don't mind us." He grinned. "Continue."

Alby rolled his eyes at his friend, stepping over to the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Oh, besides not being able to breath? Just peachy." I yawned, feeling worn out and exhausted. I scrunched up my nose as Jeff and Clint walked into the room, a box of what looked like medical supplies in their hands. "What's all that stuff, doc?"

"Things that you'll probably need now that you're awake. Pain killers essentially." Jeff replied as he set the box on a table. "Do you remember anything?"

I shrugged as I yawed once more. "I remember racing that shank over there back to the Glade. After that it's kinda fuzzy." I kept out the bit about my nightmare, no one needed to hear that Klunk. "Why? What happened?"

"You tripped and in the process got stabbed by a piece of metal." Minho explained, arms folded across his chest.

I blinked a few times, trying to register what he was telling me. I tripped? No, that can't be... I would remember that much. "Oh? Is that all?"

Minho smirked. "Aren't you a cheeky little thing. You almost died and yet you can still be a smart ass."

I rolled my eyes, giving him a smirk back. "Wonder who I learnt that from, shuck face."

"Anyways." Alby interrupted, obviously wanting to get back to what happened. "Clint and Jeff took the metal out and stitched you up. The only reason you're not on your ass crying is because they gave you some medicine."

Maybe that's why I feel so tired.

I noticed now Newt was pacing back and forth between my bed and the door. When he made his way back to me I grabbed his hand, pulling him out of whatever thoughts he was lost in. "You alright, _lover boy?_" I imitated Minho's voice, receiving a knowing smile from Newt and a nod. "Good that."

"You sure I fell? Because I don't remember tripping." I looked at Minho as Newt sat back down in his chair, still holding on to my hand.

"I saw you fall and get that thing through your stomach. But how else would it have happened?"

I shook my head. "I don't know but I don't think I tripped. I can remember running and then feeling a horrible pain in my stomach, and then I fell to the ground. Not that it really maters, I'm shucked either way."

Jeff came over to the bed, slowly pulling the blanket down to my torso. "I'm gonna take a look at it, okay? Make sure there isn't any infections."

"Okay... Is it gonna hurt?" I asked, momentarily gripping Newt's hand tighter than before.

"It shouldn't. I'm just gonna take the medical wrap off and see how it looks." Jeff slowly pulled the white cloth from the wound, and I was surprised when it didn't hurt. "Doesn't look like its infected."

I took a glance down at the wound and nearly gagged. "How can you look at it? It's freaking disgusting!"

"Wait until the meds wear off." Jeff snickered. "You'll be wishing you felt like this."

"Wear off? Shouldn't you be giving me doses if they do that?"

He shook his head. "We only have enough to last the week, which means we have to make sure that we have extra- in case it gets real bad. Okay?"

I nodded in response, looking over at Newt with a smile. "Have you been here this entire time?"

"Yeah, couldn't let you be by yourself. With your luck you'd probably fall out of bed and suffocate." Newt's lips twitched and I could swear he looked like he was about to smile.

"Ah, well we'll leave you two love birds alone." Minho clasped Alby's shoulder as they left the room, Jeff right behind them. I slowly let go of Newt's hand, yawning as I rubbed my forehead.

"Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm okay. Do you need anything?" My lips twitched as I tried so hard to keep a straight face, the mocking tone in my voice clearly evident.

"Oh, go shuck yourself." Newt rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the chair.

I yawned, trying desperately to stay awake. "Tell me something new." I mumbled as I managed to pull myself into a sitting position. "Tell me about the new guy."

I couldn't help but smile as Newt started to ramble on about things. "The new Greenie is okay. Nothing like you. You're nicer, and you actually have a pretty face- Minho was saying that until you get better he's gonna-" Newt continued going on, but I couldn't help but blush at the outbursts he would make about me. "-and I think Frypan is making you some pancakes since this is your first meal in days."

I decided to ignore the outbursts he made, and instead thought about food. "Mm, pancakes would be really good." My stomach rumbled as I thought of the delicious food. "Guess I am hungry."

Newt chuckled, rubbing my arm as he stood up. "I'll go get you some food, okay? Just stay in bed."

I was quiet as he walked out of the room, waiting until he finally closed the wooden door. Once he was gone, I tried to swing my legs off the bed. Ahh! I leaned back against the bed, my stomach throbbing with pain. Fuck, maybe I should just stay still.

I wanted to walk around, hell just stretch my legs for ten minutes, but every movement I made caused me agony. I was so exhausted, and I wanted to go back to sleep, but I decided to stay try to stay awake.

After I ate some pancakes, Jeff came in with a needle in his hands. My stomach clenched as he moved towards me, pulling the sheets off my stomach. "Um, what are you doing?"

Jeff chuckled. "My job."Jeff took no time at all, immediately he injected the needle into the wound. I let out a groan, gripping onto Newt's hand tightly. "Thanks for the warning!" I said sarcastically, gritting my teeth. "How shucking long do I have to stay in here?

"Hard to say." Jeff said as he stood up, pulling the sheet back over me. "The wound has quit bleeding, but even so there's some internal damage Clint and I are worried about."

"Internal damage?" Newt asked him, his eyes widening. "What do you bloody mean?"

"Tasha, when that metal hit you, it went pretty deep... There's no way of knowing how much damage it did."

"So...?" I was still unsure what he was saying.

"So we need you to move as little as possible for the time being. You'll be fine as long as you allow time for your body to heal. Clint and I will give you medicine whenever we can to ease the pain, but it'll be at least a month, if not more until you can run again."

I went to open my mouth, but decided against it. A month? I crossed my arms against my chest, leaning back further against the pillow. "Any other great news?"

Jeff shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, when you are stable enough, you can probably help out around the Glade until you're fit to run." He gave me a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

"A month?! Newt, you can't expect me to stay here for a month!" He stayed silent as he held his head in his hands, not even glancing up at me. I frowned, my eyebrows narrowing in confusion. "Newt?"

* * *

Newt's POV

She nearly bloody died! All I could think of was when her heart quit beating. When she had left me. **_"Newt?"_** Her voice was so soft- so beautiful. "**_What's wrong?"_**

I glanced up at her, my damp eyes meeting her confused ones. "I thought I bloody lost you."

Tasha reached her hand over, touching my cheek. "Hey, I'm still here." She smiled that perfect smile she would always give me, her lips parted just barely. "And I'm not going anywhere, Newt. You can't kick me out that easy." She grinned- actually grinned. For someone who nearly died, she is optimistic.

"I'm glad you're okay." I told her as she laid back, slowly reaching to hold my hand. I interlocked my fingers with hers, staring down at her closed eyes while her brown hair curled around her face perfectly.

She was quiet for a minute, and for a moment I thought she had already fallen asleep. But with a yawn, she held my hand tighter. "I'm glad Alby saved you, Newt..." Tasha whispered, eyes still closed. "I don't think I could survive any of this without you. You're the best guy I know."

I felt my cheeks heat up as a small smile came to my face. "I'm glad he did too... Get some sleep, sweetheart. I'll still be here when you wake up."

_I shucking like her._

Before she arrived, I wasn't sure life was worth living anymore. All we did was survive- we never really lived our own lives. But now; knowing Tasha, I really have something to live for. Even if she doesn't know it; she's worth it. Tasha is worth all the pain the Maze brings... As long as I can see her smile, be there for her, it will all be worth it.

A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews! It means so much! I'm sorry this chapter took so long and isn't the best, school and writers block has started to get to me, but know I am working on the next few chapters right now! :) I read all your reviews, and I hope you continue to review! Thank you so much! So for now on I'll try do strictly do Newt's POV in first person so no one gets confused!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Tasha's POV**

There are three rules you must abide to in the Glade. One; everyone does their part. Two; never hurt a fellow Glader. Three; you must always stay within the walls of the Glade.

I felt like I had broken the first rule. It had been a week since I had woken up. An entire week of lying in a bed, doing absolutely nothing, would be enough to drive anyone mad. But I was beyond bored. Every day, Alby would visit me and assure me that resting is what I was doing to help out around the Glade. Jeff and Clint insist it'll make me heal faster, but I'm pretty sure that's just a bunch of klunk.

I was never alone though. Newt was always by my side, throughout the day and throughout the night. He insisted to stay with me, even when Alby, the freaking leader and his friend, told him to get some rest in his hammock.

"I'm bloody fine here, really!" Newt told Alby with an irritated tone.

"You've been sleeping in that shucking chair for the past week, you're gonna shuck up your back. Don't tell me your leg ain't sore and screaming at ya." Alby argued, as his voice raised with just as much irritation that was laced throughout Newt's own voice.

Newt's irritated expression faltered as he glanced down at his leg. "So what, it doesn't hurt that bad, besides she needs someone here-" Newt began, but I cut him off, as I had grown annoyed at the constant yelling match between the leader and his second-in-command.

"Guys!" I yelled and raised my voice to a decently loud volume, as I pushed myself up to a sitting position. "Both of you need to shut your shuck mouths and slim it!" I took in a deep, shaky breath as I felt a twitch of pain in my stomach. "Alby, what if he just lays here with me? It's big enough for two people." I pleaded, as I hoped Alby would let him so their constant bickering would stop. But most of all, I hoped neither of them took it the wrong way. The thought of Newt and I sharing a bed made my heart race, but I knew nothing would come of it. We were just friends.

Newt raised his eyebrows at me before he glanced at Alby with a questioning look. Alby looked between me and Newt for a few moments before he shook his head with a smile. "Fine," he gave in as he raised his hands up in the air. "But no funny business you hear me?" Alby commanded, as a red hot blush crept up the back of my neck, but I did my best to write it off, and ignore it.

Newt looked at the bed with a perplexed expression. I smirked at him and pet the bed. "C'mon, Newt, I don't bite," I began, as I looked to him with an innocent look on my face. "Well, at least, not hard enough to hurt." I finished, as I sent a wink in his direction.

Newt rolled his eyes at me and slowly crawled on to the bed. I was under a thin sheet while he laid on it, both of us on our back and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm sick of not being able to do anything..." I whispered to him, as I kept my eyes on the ceiling.

"You'll be back to running soon." Newt replied as he shifted and moved closer to me, though I doubt that was his intention.

I sighed. "It's not just that... Rule number one is everyone does their part. I haven't done a damn thing this week!" I ran my fingers through my hair, as anger swelled in my chest.

Newt glanced over at me. "You're doing your part. You nearly bloody died! You have to give yourself time to heal," he tried to convince me, but it was hardly working.

"What about you?" My voice was softer now. "Won't you get in trouble for staying with me all the time?" I asked, as concern latched itself onto my voice. It was important not to think about what could possibly go wrong in the Glade.

Newt scoffed. "I'm second in command," he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So? Alby is still number one," the sarcasm was clearly evident in my voice, which in turn made Newt chuckle.

"I talked to him. When you're well enough, both of us will work in the gardens. Then when you're ready, you can run again," he didn't sound happy about me running, but he didn't sound angry like he used to be. I wonder if he's accepted that I love to run. Maybe he understands I can take care of myself...

"Oh, that's good then." I shifted my weight a little, which made my stomach sting. "Ugh."

"Are you alright?" Newt asked in concern, as he sat up slightly from the bed.

"Yeah, I'm okay... I'm glad that tomorrow I can have some medicine, because to be completely honest, my stomach is starting to really hurt." I had tried to keep the pain to myself, but it was getting to the point where if I made any movement it hurt.

Newt frowned and leant his head back on his hands. "If I could take it away I would, love."

I smiled slightly and turned my head so I could look at him. "Thanks, Newt. If I could fix your leg, I would... I can see that it bothers you, y'know. I want you to know you can talk to me about anything, okay?" I felt a small swarm of warmth as Newt leant back against the headboard. It was insane how well I got on with him. He was a great friend, and he was always there for me when I needed him the most. I was pretty sure it had gotten to the point, where I couldn't even begin to imagine what life in the Glade would be like without him.

Newt looked down at me and our eyes metthrough the darkness. He reached his hand downand cupped my face with his hand. "I know... Thank you," he whispered softly.

I nodded and slowly lie my head back down. "Y'know, this isn't that bad..." Slowly, I moved closer to him and leant my head against his chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart.

Newt shifted slightly under me which made my head move further against his chest. He slowly wrapped his one arm around my waist. "This doesn't hurt you right? Because-"

"No, I'm fine." I smiled against his chest as I closed my eyes. "Just go to sleep..." I whispered, as I closed my eyes. It wasn't long before the steady beat of Newt's heart lulled me to sleep. I knew that I would always be safe in the Glade, as long as he was with me.

I awoke the next morning to find myself completely alone, and for some strange reason that bothered me. Sure last night, was just a one-time thing, but I felt almost annoyed, upset. Why did I feel upset? There was no reason why I should be, after all, Newt and I were just friends.

I sat up in the uncomfortable bed, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as light streamed through the window that half covered with what looked to be a curtain, but at closer inspection, it was two hoodies tied together. I smiled at the generous thought, and swung my legs off the bed, and onto the floor.

The hard wooden floor, felt cool underneath my feet, but I welcomed the change happily. I looked through the makeshift curtain, to see the Glade, people bustling around in the Gardens, and people hanging around the Kitchens, probably all waiting for another serving of Frypan's amazing food.

I missed the Glade. There was nothing to do here, and I felt like I was just wasting everybody's time. I had done nothing for the Glade, and I really wanted to change that, make it easier for the other Gladers who had to pick up the slack. I bit my lip, as I thought to myself. I wanted to see more of the Glade, but Clint and Jeff said strict bed-rest. But then again, I was alone, so no one would really find out. I felt a smile itch its way onto my face, as I stood up quite quickly from the bed.

A wave of dizziness washed over me, but I felt a hard whack on my shoulder, as the cold wooden floor was now pressed up against my face. My legs tingled, but I couldn't even feel my toes. Something was wrong. Someone had to get Clint and Jeff.

"Help," I whispered softly, but that was not going to get anywhere. I took a deep breathe in, and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Help!" I screamed, as my stomach stung with pain. I whimpered softly to myself, before I scrunched my eyes together in pain.

"Tasha!" I heard a voice cry in alarm. I heard something clutter to the floor, and a shadow blocked the sun that continuously streamed through the gaps of the makeshift curtain. My saviour picked me up off the ground, and lay me back down on the bed.

"What the bloody shuck were you thinking!?" The voice cried, as my eyes started to flutter open. Newt's concerned brown eyes, and shaggy blonde hair met my vision, but the concern slowly turned to complete outrage. "You could have seriously hurt yourself Tasha! I've nearly lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again!" Newt's voice rose with every word that he cried. If I wasn't in so much pain, I would have probably yelled right back at him, but then again, that probably wouldn't get me anywhere.

"I'm sorry Newt, I forgot." I whispered, as I started to fiddle with my fingers that lay in my lap. I heard Newt sigh deeply, and got the shock of my life when he pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok Tash, you'll be ok. I'll always be here for you. I promise." Newt promised, and this time I did let a few tears fall down my face.

"Thank you Newt. Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Days Gone By

"Can you wiggle your toes for me?"

I looked down at my feet, instinctively moving my toes around with ease. "I told you, I'm fine, Clint."

After Newt had gotten me off the floor, Clint and Jeff arrived shortly after. I told them how my legs wouldn't hold me up and that my stomach was still hurting.

"You're not bloody fine." Newt interjected from beside me, not taking his eyes off Clint.

"He's right. Your legs gave out on you for a reason." Clint sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Jeff walked over to me, a syringe in his hands. "Let me look at your stomach."

I cringed slightly as I slowly pushed my shirt up past the wound covered in gauze. Jeff and Clint weren't real doctors- they were Med-Jacks. They got their job the same way everyone did- trial and error. If something was seriously wrong, odds are they wouldn't be able to do anything.

"The swellings gone down." Jeff pulled my shirt back down as he walked over to my side, taking my arm in his hands. "Now, when I inject you with this, it's going to make you sleep for a while."

I cringed. "Define a while."

Clint was the one to respond. "Anywhere from a day to a week. Maybe less, maybe longer. We're not exactly sure. All we know is it'll help with the pain."

"That's reassuring." I mumbled sarcastically as Jeff stuck the needle into my arm.

"Don't worry, you'll have Newt to watch over you." Clint said as he led the room, a smirk on his face. Slowly I could feel my body relax, easing back gently against the bed.

"Is it working?" Newt asked, leaning his arms against the bed.

I nodded. "Mm... The pain's gone." My breathing began to slow down as I felt my eyelids become very heavy. "Newt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you... For taking care of me..."

Five Days Later

The medicine had finally begin to wore off. The pain was now tolerable to the point where I didn't need to be injected anymore, and I was finally able to stay awake for more than an hour at a time. Today we were going to try to get me walking. I was terrified and exhausted, but Newt wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Just take it easy, okay?" Newt said as he grabbed onto my arms, slowing pulling me into a standing position. Already I felt exhausted, but I was standing. That was an accomplishment.

"Okay, Tasha. Try to walk a few steps." Jeff instructed from the door, looking intently at us. I nodded slowly, looking down at my feet as I took a small step towards Newt, my hands grabbing his arms out of fear of falling. "Hey, I've got you. I won't let you fall."

I took a few more steps forward, Newt still supporting my weight slightly. A smile appeared on my face as I looked up at Newt, who was looking back at me with a smile.

"You're doing great. Now, try walking on your own."

I glared at Jeff before reluctantly let go of Newt's arm, steadying myself as I stared at Newt who was now a couple feet away from me.

I felt completely exposed in that moment. Everyone stared at me, waiting for me to move. I took a deep breath, slowly taking a step forward. My legs were aching like crazy at this point, but I had already accomplished so much. I took another step- two- three- until eventually I was close enough to Newt that I grabbed onto his arms as I felt my body scream in agony.

As I leaned my hands against his chest, I took deep breaths. "I think that's all I can handle right now." I told Jeff and Clint as Newt helped me back over to the bed.

"It's progress." Jeff smiled as he patted my shoulder. "Soon enough you'll be back in the maze with Minho, no doubt goofing off instead of working."

I punched his arm playfully. "Oh, that is so not fair! You and Clint joke around all the time!"

"Yes, but it's our job to make people feel better." Clint interjected, grinning as he and Jeff left the room. I shook my head slightly as I looked over to Newt. "Shouldn't you be working?"

Newt shrugged, leaning against the wall. "I thought I'd stay here today."

I frowned, leaning my head against the pillow. "You can't keep doing this, Newt."

"Yeah, I-I know." Newt rubbed the back of his neck, looking out through a crack in the walls (well, the wood and leaves). "I just don't want you to be alone."

"Awe, thanks." I joked, smirking at him. "Newt, really, I'm okay. This isn't about me, okay? Everyone has a job to do. Besides, Clint and Jeff are just in the other room. They'll keep me company." I smiled at him, though I didn't really want him to leave. Of all the guys here, Newt was the one I trusted completely. I wasn't sure why, but he was always there for me.

Newt walked over to the side of the bed, putting his hand to my forehead. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Sure." I smiled. "I can't get into any trouble."

Newt didn't seem convinced. I sighed. "I want you to stay." I admitted, not meeting his gaze. "But you've stayed with me the entire time, Newt... One day working won't hurt."

Newt removed his hand from my forehead, looking down at me with a soft gaze. "Okay, Tasha. But if you need anything, get Jeff and Clint to call me over, okay?"

I gave a small nod. "I will."

Newt sighed, leaving the room without another word.

It was oddly quiet without him there. Newt was always there, even when I didn't want him to be. Sometimes at night I would just listen to his breathing, because it was the only thing to calm me down. Every night I would have these nightmares. They all started in a dark hallway. I was running through corridors, trying to find my way out but whenever I did, I would see her. She had blonde hair and looked much older than anyone I had ever seen. She would grab my arm and inject me with something, and after that everything would go dark. _Why?_ I would ask. _Why me? What did I do to deserve this? _

I could never run fast enough. I would run through every door I could find, and each time she would find me. Each time she would inject me with something and it would all begin over and over again. I would wake up with tears in my eyes, Newt's sleeping form next to mine. It was calming to feel his presence there, but during the days when he was gone I would feel all alone.

_And that terrifies me_.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Solace

Another month went by as a blur. My days consisted of lying in bed, reading and doing absolutely nothing productive. The furthest I was able to go was to have a bath, but even then Jeff or Clint would have to walk me. Newt would stop by every few hours to check in on me. When he would, Jeff and Clint would insist I walk around a bit, so that's what I did. Whenever Newt came around he would help me walk around the small room I felt trapped in. By the third week, I could actually manage to walk mostly on my own. Even so, I felt alone most days. Minho came to check on me when he got back from the Maze, but besides that I spent the majority of my time alone.

Some days Newt would insist on staying with me, though the reason was never really clear. It was normally on days where I was feeling really down, maybe he saw that, I don't know. What I do know is whenever he stayed with me I felt more alive.

"C'mon, Shank." Newt held his hand out to me, a smirk on his face.

I looked at his hand skeptically. "What?"

"Don't you wanna go outside?" Newt arched one of his eyebrows in a questioning glance and I knew that he meant it.

I couldn't help but grin up at him as I grabbed his hand, which allowed him to pull me onto my feet. I staggered for a moment before I wrapped my arm around Newt's and leant on him as we walked outside.

The sun blinded me as soon as I walked out of the Homestead. I hadn't been outside for so long, it was a nice feeling to see the sky clearly again. I glanced around and noticed how bright the garden looked. We had gotten a bit of rain (it actually doesn't rain in the Glade according to the book, but if you're going for the movie then that's ok), so that must've helped the fruit and veggies grow.

"The garden looks great." I said as I squinted and tried my best to see everything that was planted.

"Oh! Wait here!" Newt let go of my arm and ran over to the gardens. I waited patiently and leant my arm against the side of the building. I smiled as I watched Newt pick something from the garden.

When Newt got back he held out his hand and showed me a dark coloured berry. "What are those?" I asked as I took one from his hand and examined it closely.

"You're going to love these. Just try it." The look on Newt's face easily resembled a little kid's on Christmas morning. He was so excited to see what I thought about the strange fruit that he held in his hand.

I pressed the berry to my lips for a moment before taking a bite out of it. "Oh my god! That's amazing!" I tossed the rest of the delicious fruit in my mouth and cheweddown on it with ease.

Newt chuckled and leant up against the wall once more. "Told you," he whispered as he looked at me with a look in his eye that I definitely couldn't pinpoint.

I rolled my eyes for a moment before I grabbed a few more berries out of his hand. Each one I ate tasted the best out of every fruit that we had ever grown. I leaned my head back against the wall of the homestead and took a deep breath of the fresh air. "It's so beautiful out here."

"You're beautiful," Newt's voice snapped me out of my daze, but also gave me quite a shock.

"What?" I asked as I looked straight at him to see him looking at me as if he was in some sort of trance.

"You're beautiful," he repeated as he looked deeply into my eyes. I'm pretty sure he was joking, or something was very, very wrong with my hearing and his eyes.

"I'm not beautiful Newt," I replied as I ripped my gaze away from his chocolate brown eyes and all of his handsomeness. I closed my eyes, raised my head up and felt the rays of the golden sun on my face.

"Then what would you prefer?" He began as he pushed himself off of the wall he leant on. "Cute? Adorable? Hot? Sexy? I could do this all day Tash," Newt grinned as I felt the red hot blush creep up the back off my neck.

"Do you really think that?" I asked as I opened my eyes just a sliver and looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Of course I do," he winked as he continued to lean back against the wall, practically mimicking my position. I took this as an opportunity to really look at Newt. He was tall and slender, yet muscly. He had a chiseled jaw and high cheekbones which gave him all that more of the handsome factor. He had long eyelashes, which definitely made his eyes a lot more beautiful.

What was I saying? This was Newt, my best friend in the Glade. If I started thinking about him like this, then there was no turning back.

I couldn't help but smile as Newt started to grow irritated at the fly that kept buzzing next to his ear. He tried in vain to swat it away with his hand but eventually opened his eyes and gave up.

He straightened up slowly and cocked his head to the side to indicate that he wanted to walk. I nodded my head eagerly as I started walking away from the homestead at a steady yet incredibly slow pace.

"Tash," Newt began but he was interrupted when Zart raced up to him with a huge smile on his face.

"Newt you have to try this," Zart held in his hand a brown fruit that looked unappealing to the eye. But Zart seemed so excited that Newt had to try it, just to make him go away. Newt cautiously put the fruit in his mouth and bit down. I didn't expect the look that came next.

"That's brilliant!" Newt cried in his thick accent. Zart then looked to me and offered the same fruit.

"No thanks Zart, I'm not that hungry, maybe next time," I declined Zart's offer as politely as I could, but I honestly didn't want to try the fruit that he held.

"Newt!" A voice called from behind us, near the Homestead. We turned around to see Clint wave at us and touch his wrist in what I thought would be Clint telling us that our time was us.

"Time's up, love. Let's go," Newt whispered but he almost looked upset, as if he didn't want our time to end. As much as I wanted it to go on forever, I knew that Newt had other things to do around the Glade. He couldn't slack off just to spend time with me. Alby would have had his head.

Both Newt and I started walking back to the Homestead. It was silent between us, as there was nothing really left to talk about. However, I did want to know what he was going to say before Zart interrupted us. I definitely couldn't ask him, which would just be too desperate.

It wasn't long before we reached the Homestead and soon enough it would be time to say goodbye to him. Newt helped me up the stairs and into one of the rooms where I was sleeping. I turned around to look at Newt as he smiled at me gently.

"Thank you," I hesitated a moment as I looked up at Newt. "For today, I mean. I really needed it."

Newt smiled as his eyes gleamed with a playful glint. "No problem, love."

It was then I realized just how close we were. Not that we weren't normally close to each other, but this was different. It was like I hadn't ever really seen him before. I felt an unknown warmth in my heart that I couldn't control-

"Hey guys."

I jumped slightly as my head snapped over to look at the door where Minho stood, his arms crossed against his chest and a smirk covering his face.

"H-hey Minho." I staggered as I took a step back while fixing the sheet on my bed.

"What are you doing here, Shank?" Newt asked, a hint of annoyance instilled in his voice.

Minho smirked even more. "Alby wants to talk to you."

"You should go." I glanced up at Newt as I sat down on the bed. "I'll be fine."

Newt looked at me a second before he nodded, walked past Minho and left the room. "You two seem to be pretty close, huh?" Minho was chuckling now.

"Oh, shuck off, Minho! There's nothing going on between me and Newt." Even if I wish there were.

"Oh really?" Minho smirked. "Is that why you two almost kissed?"

I threw a pillow at him and rolled my eyes. "Get out of here you Shank."

Minho left as he laughed all the way out of the hut. I groaned and leant my head back against the bed. There was nothing going on between Newt and I. We were just friends... So why did that make me feel so miserable?

I thought about it for a moment. All the moments that I had spent with him, all the breakfasts, lunches and dinners, all the crazy and utterly weird ways he made me feel that so much better. That's when I knew.

I sat up faster than Minho shot out into the maze in the mornings.

I liked him. I liked Newt.

Oh this was not going to end well.

A/N: I really would like to thank Georgia for being my beta reader ^.^ without her I wouldn't be able to keep writing, so thank you Hun.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Night Fry," I bid Frypan goodnight as he threw a wave over his shoulder as he headed off to his hammock for a hopefully good night's sleep. All the other boys had gone to bed ages ago, now it only left Newt and I.

There was silence for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything, but it was comforting to stand next to Newt while everyone else headed to bed. Soon enough,I'd be ready to go back into the maze. It then hit me like a ton of bricks that I hadn't told Newt what Clint and Jeff had told me. Although, would it really be a good idea to mention the maze to Newt, as it was pretty much a touchy subject with him to begin with.

I took a deep breath before I spoke up. "You know, Clint and Jeff told me I might be fit to go back out into the maze soon."

"Isn't that great," Newt snapped as he didn't even bother to look over at me.

I looked away from him and stared up at therapidly darkening sky. It was an intricate blend on midnight, navy and cobalt blue, which really gave the Glade a more calming feel. It wasn't exactly the worst reaction he could have, but it wasn't like I wanted to go back into the maze. It was my duty to Minho and the other runners. It was my job. It was one of the main rules of the Glade. Do your part.

"You know, Gally told me this joke the other day," I began in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood. Like, you could literally cut the tension between us with a very, very blunt knife.

"So, one day this girl, who is wearing a skirt, goes out to play with her friends. She goes to the park and meets a boy. They talk about climbing trees. The boy tells the girl to climb a tree. The girl climbs up and the boy just stands there and looks up the girl's skirt. After a while the girl goes home and tells her mum about what happened. Her mum tells the girl that the boy was only looking up her skirt. The next day she went out again with her skirt on and met THAT boy again. He told her to climb again and she did. When she got home she told her mum what happened again and her mum tells her that he just looked up her skirt again. The girl smiled at her mother and told her, 'no actually, I tricked him! This time I didn't wear underwear!'"

I smirked slightly. As I told him the joke, I began to laugh and leant my head over the railing as I looked over at the homestead.

"Yeah that's really bloody funny." Newt snapped, his voice harsh with irritation and annoyance.

"I thought it was..." I bit my lip, confused by his reaction. I thought he would find it funny too.

"Yeah, you seem to think every bloody thing Gally says is funny," he was holding onto the railing, and I could swear through the darkness I could see his knuckles turn white.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I looked over at him and narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What the hell has gotten into him?Newt's head then snapped around to look at me, but what shocked me the most wasn't the normal look of familiarity that I had grown so used to. It looked like hatred. What had I done to make Newt so mad? So angry?

"What do you bloody have a thing for him? Is that it?" Newt was glaring at me now, his voice grew louder, if that was even possible.

I scoffed and shook my head as I looked away from him. "Ew god, no! What in the world would make you think I like Gally?!" His accusation made me feel sick to my stomach. Newt was so blind, he didn't even realize it was him that I liked. He was either blind, or completely and utterly oblivious. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if he was oblivious to my feelings.

Newt scoffed and then let out a sharp breath. He definitely was not ready to back down. "Yeah right, what about your relationship with Minho? You two seem to be pretty shucking close-" Newt was cut off as I had finally had enough of his accusations.

"Oh, shuck you, Newt!" I turned to face him, my arms folded across my chest and a scowl on my face. "No! You're such a shucking idiot!" I screamed as I glared right back at him.

"Well excuse me for thinking that you had a relationship with him! You're always with him when you're not with me or holed up in your room! You're always laughing, you find everything he says funny and you would prefer to spend time with him and the maze than with me!" Newt cried at what I was sure was the top of his lungs.

"You're so stupid Newt! You think that Minho is the one who makes me laugh all the time!? You seriously think that I would want to spend all my time with him and the Maze!? I hate the maze, that's the shucking reason I've been locked in a room for the past month and a half, hobbling around like I'm such shucking damsel in distress when all I really want to do is just do my part around the Glade! Do you seriously think that Minho is the only reason why I want to go back and do my job?!" I screeched at him and I was positive that I would have woken up at least half the boys already.

"I hate that you're a runner, ok? I said it! I hate that you get to spend every day with him and not get to spend all day with me! I hate what the maze did to me and I don't want it to do that to you. I know how much you have your heart set on being a runner, but I forbid you to go back into that maze!" Newt replied and that made my anger towards him all that much higher.

"Forbid? FORBID?! You can't forbid me Newt. You're not my father, you're not my brother, you're not my boyfriend, fiancée, or husband and you're most definitely not my friend!" I cried out as I felt tears start to prick my eyes and a lump form in my throat.

I turned away from Newt to avoid seeing the hurt look on his face and in a fuelled attempt to not let him see me cry like a baby. Just as I was about to walk away, Newt's hand encloses around my wrist.

He pulled slightly, spun me around, wrapped an arm around my waist and put a hand behind my neck before he pressed his lips on mine. It started out anything but gentle but the longer Newt held me, the gentler it got. It was everything I had expected it to be and more. I wasn't sure how to react, or if I even could. I was shocked, there was absolutely no explanation to what I should be or even how I should be feeling.

Newt pulled away after what felt like hours, but in reality it was a lot shorter than that. I slowly felt my anger subside as I stared into his chocolate brown eyes. There was a softness that I couldn't even begin to describe in his eyes. I guess it was true, eyes really were the window to a person's soul.

When he pulled away he was smiling brightly at me. "I- uh-" Newt looked away from me, ashis cheeks turned a light pink through the darkness.

Slowly, I took another step towards him, my heart beat faster and faster as I stared at his face. He slowly looked back at me, and I could tell he was afraid. I smiled at him and wrappedmy arms around his neck. Slowly, I leaned upand pressed my lips gently against his once more.

"Took you long enough, lover boy," I broke away from Newt to see Minho, Frypan, Gally, Alby and nearly every other Glader on the second story of the Homestead as they looked down at us. But it didn't matter, I had Newt and that's all that matters.

A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING ^.^ REMEMBER TO LEAVE REVIEWS! A HUGE SHOUTOUT TO GEORGIA FOR BEING THE BEST BETA READER EVER! YOU ROCK!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Aftermath

Newt and I stood there in silence for a while, just admiring each other secretly. Although I wasn't sure how much of a secret my admiring was, as I was pretty much blatantly obvious.

"Tash," Newt began as he shifted nervously from foot to foot. I looked over at him with one eyebrow raised playfully to indicate it was alright for him to talk and also not to be nervous. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you," he finished as he looked me dead in the eye.

I smiled at him as I casually leant against the railing of the Homestead. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to kiss me," I replied as I looked at him through my charcoal lashes.

Newt pushed himself off the wall of the Homestead and walked over to me. He placed both his hands either side me on the railing.

"Is that so?" He asked in a husky voice as he leant down closer to me. I felt my heart skip a beat and my breath hitch in my throat. I would never get used to the way he looked at me. I looked deep into his eyes and saw only love.

Just as his lips were about to touch mine we were interrupted.

"Get a room you shanks!" Minho cried as he leant on the door frame to the entrance of the Homestead. I literally felt my stomach drop and my head hang in despair.

"Seriously?" Newt deadpanned as he turned his head to glare at the runner.

"Not my fault I don't want to listen to you two when I'm trying to sleep," he replied with his head cocked to the side. "Also, I don't want Newt keeping my baby runner up all night,"

"Shuck off Minho," I snapped playfully. He shrugged his shoulders as Newt wrapped his arms around my waist. He turned around and walked back into the Homestead and probably off to bed from what I heard of his stomping feet up the staircase.

I turned my attention back to Newt who pushed himself closer to me as he closed the gap between us. He leant down and pressed his lips to mine delicately.

"Let's go to sleep, I have to be up early tomorrow for a meeting with Alby," he whispered as he pecked my lips once more before he pulled away from me. Let me tell you now, I instantly missed his warm embrace as the cold, night air rushed over my torso and the spot where his arms were around my waist.

Newt smiled down at me before he laced his fingers through mine. He then started to tug me toward the door of the Homestead. We walked through the door and passed some of the boys in their hammocks. Newt led me up the stairs and to my private room. He opened the door and led me through before he closed it with a soft click.

We both climbed into the makeshift bed and covered ourselves with the blanket that had been sent up in the box last month. I snuggled down in the hammock next to Newt and closed my eyes as I breathed in the scent that was Newt.

"Goodnight my beautiful angel," Newt whispered as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I don't know what I had done to deserve Newt, but I was definitely not complaining.

I woke up lying on the ground near the homestead. I sat up slowly and glanced around to see Newt a few feet away from me. "Newt?" I called out. No answer. I squinted my eyes and realized that he was crouched next to Minho. Both of them were drenched in a red slimy like substance. A faint copper smell filtered the air, which could really only mean one thing. Blood.

"Newt? What happened?!" I asked as I went to Minho's side. I put my hand on his bloodied chest to feel a heartbeat, but there was nothing. I felt tears fall down my face. "Newt! What happened?!" I repeated as my vision started to go blurry.

Newt grabbed my wrist forcibly before he looked at me dead in the eye. "This is your fault, Tasha!"

"What?" I looked at Newt in disbelief. "Newt, no-"

"Look at him, Tasha!" He forced me to look over at Minho's corpse which caused me to sob. "You shucking did this to us!"

There was no humanity to his eyes. He looked at me with fear and anger. "You didn't listen to me! You never bloody listen, do you Tasha?!"

Tears began to stream down my face now, as blood now covered me from head to toe. I looked down and realized I was wounded in several places. "Newt! What's going on!"

Newt let out a scream before he shook me violently. "KILL ME!"

I woke with a start, with my forehead covered in sweat. I glanced down and noticed Newt was still lying next to me. It was just a dream, it was just a dream. I sighed deeply and rubbed my eyes to try to get the dark images out of my head. Newt's fine, he's okay... But why didn't I feel any better? I laid my head back down and tried to get comfortable. All I could see in my head was Newt covered in blood.

I laid there a few moments as I failed to get the scary images out of my head, but they never went away. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Newt covered in blood. I took a deep breath and sat up as I leaned my head on my knees. He's fine. He's okay.

I rubbed the sweat off of my forehead and took three deep breathes as I laid my head back against the makeshift bed. It's only a dream... It was only a dream...

The next morning was chaotic. Newt had left three hours earlier, which left me to deal with going back to sleep. Not to mention all the boys outside ready to face the day by screeching their heads off.

My head snapped over to the door when I heard it click open. Minho popped his head through the door with a hand covering his eyes.

"Everyone decent?" He asked as he peeked through his fingers to make sure that nothing was going on.

"Grow up you shank, Newt left for his meeting with Alby ages ago, it's just me," I replied as I threw the blanket off my poorly covered legs, but it was just Minho, what could he possibly do to make me conscious about myself.

"Newt would kill me for looking at your legs, but he wants you down in the Gardens. I'll see you later Tasha," he winked, but then walked out the door and closed it behind him. I was in desperate need of food. Maybe Newt could get me some food from Frypan.

I walked out of my room and down the staircase in the Homestead. It didn't take long for me to reach the gardens and I already knew why Newt had wanted me here.

"Morning sleepy-head," Newt smiled as he straightened up from pulling weeds from the garden. He had his usual white overshirt tied around his waist and sweat glistened across his tan skin. Let me tell you now, yum.

"Morning Newt," I replied as I leant against one of the posts that was stuck in the ground and closed my eyes slightly to avoid the bright sunlight. "Now could you tell me why the hell I am awake this early?" I asked as I let out a yawn.

"Not an early bird, noted. However, I need you to help me pick some weeds and fruit," he replied without making eye contact. I smiled to myself slightly as my suspicions were confirmed. He wanted to spend time with me.

"I'll help with the fruit, but the weeds are all yours," I laughed as I walked into the veggie patch.

"I feel stronger... I can actually hold myself up now." I glanced over at Newt who was staringover at the entrance to the Maze, a perplexed expression on his face. I breathed in the fresh air and wrapped my arm around Newt's. "C'mon, don't look so down!" He looked over at me, an odd expression on his face. "It's a beautiful day." I smiled as I looked up at the sky. It was a bright blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"How can you be so happy all the time?" Newt asked as we began to walk around the garden, our arms still connected.

"I'm not." I replied as I let go of his arm and picked a few of those tantalizing berries from the day before and put them in his hand. "But none of us know how much time we all have together- everything could change in a matter of moments." I grabbed a few berries for myself and tossed them in my mouth. The image of him from my nightmare popped back into my head, which caused me to shiver slightly. "So I think trying to be happy is better than sulking around all day because of things I can't remember, or I don't know if they're real. If I can make someone else happy in a day, then I know I'm doing the right thing." I smiled thoughtfully as I stood beside him, my stomach ached slightly from all the moving, but I felt content. For the first time since I woke up I wasn't afraid. Not entirely, anyways.

I glanced over at Newt who watched me intensely once again with the odd expression on his face. "What?" I laughed as I began to walk slowly back to the homestead.

"N-nothing." Newt replied as he trailed after me by a few feet. "You're just different, that's all."

My brows creased as I thought about his statement. "Different? Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's quite the opposite." Newt smiled as he held open the door of the homestead for me. "You're amazing."

Every night for two weeks straight I had the same god awful nightmare. Every night I woke up in a panic, not knowing what to do. I couldn't sleep without seeing Newt bleeding. It terrified me.

Each day however I was becoming stronger. Newt didn't need to help me anymore, he knew that, but he still did. Maybe it was the comfort that I could hold him, or that he could hold me. I knew soon Alby would want me to try to run the maze again and return to the normality of what was life in the Glade. I had been waiting to feel better for so long, so why did I feel nothing but regret as I began to feel better?

"Tasha, are you listening?" A voice snapped me out of my reveries and guilt. I raised my eyes to see who had so desperately tried to grasp my attention.

I glanced over at Newt who was leant against the homestead, gazing at me. "Sorry." I blushed slightly as I looked over at the entrance to the maze once more.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been awfully quiet today. And you're never bloody quiet." Newt smirked as he pinched my cheek softly.

I rolled my eyes and shoved his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Newt moved closer to me and moved a strand of hair away from my face as I continued to stare at the maze as fear found its way into my mind. "You're lying."

I managed to rip my gaze away from the maze to look at him. I tried to hide my worried expression, but I faltered as I looked into his eyes. "It's nothing..."

Newt grabbed my hand, which startled me a bit. "Why are you lying to me?" His voice was soft, calming. Usually, just the sound of Newt's voice was enough to calm me down. Not tonight.

"I just don't want you to worry." I admitted as I gazed up into his gorgeous eyes.

"I'm going to worry about you regardless of what you say." Newt reassured me as he squeezed my hand as he looked back at me.

I took a deep breath. "For the past week I've been having nightmares... And they keep getting worse." I tried to explain.

"What happens in them?" He asked calmly, almost as if he already knew what I was going to say.

"I wake up on the ground near the homestead. You're sitting on the ground next to Minho-" I hesitated took a deep breath. "You're both covered in blood, you keep yelling at me and saying that it's my fault..." I trailed off and dropped my head to stare at the ground.

Newt took a step towards me. "Hey, look at me." I slowly glanced up at him, a frown on my face. "You don't have to worry. They're just nightmares. See?" He grabbed my hand and held it in his, as he moved it up to his heart. "I'm not going anywhere, you hear me?"

I smiled at him as I rested my hand against his chest and felt his heartbeat. It was nice, a calm feeling I hadn't felt in a few days took over me and I just stared at him. I slowly removed my hand from his chest and looked back over at the maze. My smile faded as I kicked at the dirt on the ground.

Newt stood next to me and stared in the same direction I was. "Alby talked to me earlier today..."

"Yeah, I saw you two over by the entrance..." I knew where this was going. There was a time where I would've been grateful to run, but now all I felt was remorse.

"Alby was wondering if you're up to trying out the maze again. Minho would be your spotter, he'd stick to you like glue and you two wouldn't go far..."

I was silent as I stared out at the Glade. I didn't want to ever leave my home, not now, not ever. I didn't want to risk my life running to look for something that might not even exist. If it didn't exist, I was definitely not going to lie to everybody just to protect their feelings. They needed to know and so did I.

"Look, if you're not ready, I can tell him-"

"-Newt, I don't know if I'll ever be ready." I told him honestly, as I glanced over at him before I gazed back at the maze. "But if I don't do it now, I don't think I ever will..."

Even with the cool breeze on my skin I felt warm inside whilst being with him. I was terrified of going back into the maze, but it was my job. My responsibility. I looked over at Newt out of the corner of my eye. His eyes were fixed on the doors of the maze. It made me wonder how scared he actually was. He was so upset yesterday when I brought up the maze. Why does he hate it so much? I felt my heart ache at the thought of losing him. It scared me to know he tried to kill himself. The more I looked at him, the more I realized how good he made me feel. The way he'd call me beautiful, or be there for me... Everything he did made me breathless and that terrified me. I couldn't imagine my life without him and I didn't ever want to be away from him again.

I woke with a start as tears fell down my face. I tried to contain my sobbing, but it was no use. Newt wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. He hushed me gently as he held me tight. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

My shoulders shook uncontrollably as I buried my head into the crook of Newt's neck.

"They're getting worse Newt, I don't know how to get rid of them," I hiccupped as Newt rubbed soothing circles on the small of my back.

"You just need to breathe through it Tasha, you need to push on through all the nightmares until they go away. There's not really much you can do, but just know I will be here for you for as long as you need me to be," he whispered in my ear as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

It wasn't long before my hysterical crying had turned into quiet sobs. Newt continued to rub small circles on my back and I knew that I could never survive in the maze without him. I was lucky to have him and if I was to lose him, I wouldn't have any idea on what to do.

Just before I was about to open my mouth, Minho burst into the room.

"You shuck! Are you right?!" Newt yelled as he pulled the blanket up and above my shoulders to preserve the tiniest bit of respect the boys still held for me.

"Sorry, but it's an emergency. The box has come up," Minho finished as he looked out of breath and completely freaked. Newt threw his hand up to signal what the whole point of this was.

"There's a Greenie," Newt sat up quickly and flung the blanket backwards. He turned around and gave me a quick peck on the lips before running out the door with Minho to really understand what the whole fuss was about.

I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep but before I could drift off into what I hoped to be a dreamless sleep an echo was heard over the Glade.

"W.C.K.D is good,"


End file.
